Surprise
by attackofthechipmuncks
Summary: Sasuke has returned back to Konoha and Orchimaru and Kabuto are dead. Years later there are alot of suspicious things going on around the naruto gang and could Orchimaru be back again or is it a new enemy. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Just so you know this story takes place years after the anime and manga. Orchimaru is dead and so is Kabuto. Sasuke has also returned to the village and there are no parings. Tsunade is still hokage too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Information:

Sasuke and Sakura are married with two kids Taro (age 5) and Saki (age3).

Naruto and Hinata are married with two kids Akito (age 6) and Rini (age 3).

Shikamaru and Temari are married with twins Kiyoshi (age 6) and Makoto (age 6)

Choji and Ino are married with one child named Kenta (age5).

Lee and Tenten are married with one child named Megumi (age6).

Neji and Kazumi are married two kids Shouta (age5) and Natsuki (age 6).

Kiba and Kisa are married with two kids Ryou (age 6) and Mia (age 3).

Shino and Reiko are married with one child named Shia (age 5).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taro has dark blue hair with pink ends and keeps his hair the same way as his father. He has dark green eyes and looks like his father he also has inherited the sharringan. He wears a short beige pants with dark blue t-shirt that has the Uchiha clan mark on the back with a long black shirt underneath.

Saki has pink hair with dark blue streaks and keeps her hair in a spiky ponytail. She also has dark green eyes and the sharringan. She resembles her mother a lot. She wears a short blue skirt with slits on the side and knee length black pants underneath with a blue shirt with the Uchiha mark on the back.

Rini has shoulder length blonde hair usually in a spiky ponytail, with byakugan eyes. She cannot fully use the byakugan yet but can see through thin objects. Usually wears a short black skirt with pants underneath and a pink shirt.

Akito has his mothers' hair color and fathers' hairstyle with byakugan eyes. He knows how to see through objects and short distances with the byakugan. He wears long blue pants with white t-shirt.

Kiyoshi is basically a miniature version of Shikamaru in short. He wears knee length purple pants with a white t-shirt.

Makoto looks like a male version of temari and likes to walk around with her fan on his back. He wears a beige short pants with a orange shirt.

Kenta has long brown hair that he keeps in a low ponytail, he doesn't eat like his father but likes to eat a lot before fights so he can try is fathers' double size technique. He isn't chubby or fat. He wears a black knee length shorts with a blue t-shirt.

Megumi has brown hair that is in a bowl shape at the front and a long braid at the back. Doesn't have big eyes or eyebrows like her father, instead has normal eyes and eyebrows like her mother. She wears a blue knee length caprice pants with a short pink Chinese dress over it.

Shouta has long brown hair and byakugan eyes. He is hyperactive and dosen't act much like his father. He wears a brown short knee length pants with a beige shirt.

Natsuki has byakugan eyes and long brown hair. Looks a lot like her father, wears a red Chinese shirt and knee length pants.

Ryou has brown hair and wolf eyes. He has the markings of the Inuzuka clan on his two cheeks. He wears brown knee length pant with a beige jacket like what Kiba wears.

Mia has long brown hair and wolf eyes. She also has the markings of the Inuzuka clan on her cheeks. She wears a purple knee length pants with a white short sleeved shirt.

Shia has long black hair that is in a ponytail and wears sunglasses. She wears a long sleeved lavender shirt with a high collar and purple knee length pants. She also controls bugs like her father.

The other original characters aren't important and won't be mentioned much in the story and everyone wears the usual blue sandals.

-------**-**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter one: A surprise at the park**

The old rookie nine and team Gai had all finished their missions or didn't have any missions for the rest of the day so they had decided to hang out together at the park with their kids.

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Tenten, Lee, Hinata and Ino are all ANBU. Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Temari are ANBU ranked but are currently squad leaders. Also incase your wondering where Shikamaru and Temari live since they're from different villages they live in Konoha.

Most of the adults were talking with the exception of Naruto and Sasuke who were sparring and Kiba who was playing catch with Akamaru. Saki, Rini and Mia (the innocents) were playing together while Shouta, Kenta, Taro, Ryou and Makoto (the morons) thought of new pranks with the help of Naruto when he decided to take a break from fighting with Sasuke. Megumi, Shia, Natsuki and Kiyoshi (the fighters) were paying attention to the morons (Shouta, Kenta, Taro and Makoto) for when they put their plan into action.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The names in brakets are the names of the different groups the kids have formed, each group name tells something about the group. For example the innocents usually look and act innocent, the morons aren't that bright most of the time and love to play pranks, and the fighters are always the winners in fights also they won't back down from a fight either.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was relaxed and having fun when Akamaru, Koboshi (the dog partner of Mia) and Hiro (the dog partner of Ryou) started barking with their teeth barred ready for attack. Neji and Hinata used their byakugan to look around. Kiba said their was a scent in the air that reeked of corpses (dead bodies) and death. Hinata and Neji said that their were corpses all around them, they also said that the corpses had keirakukei (the chakra system that sends chakra around the body like the circulatory system).

Everyone then came to the conclusion that someone was watching them, except for the kids who were watching the dogs that were still barking. The adults decided not to tell the kids anything and sent Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, Neji and Shikamaru to go and find the spies, but when they came near the corpses the corpses disappeared. All of the dogs stopped barking and started chasing each other around playfully.

"Why was Akamaru, Koboshi and Hiro barking so much" Mia asked their father.

"They probably just saw a cat" Kiba replied knowing that anyone older wouldn't have believed that reason but taking advantage of the fact that she didn't know any better. Mia just nodded then ran off to play with Koboshi.

Then he turned back to the other adults who were talking.

"So what do you think those things were" Sakura asked,

"It seems like an enemy village has sent spies" Neji said.

"But it seemed like they were only spying on us" Sasuke said in his usual tone.

"Why would they want to spy on us, why not the hokage" asked Hinata.

"Maybe the hokage would be too difficult" Ino suggested.

"But that still doesn't explain why they were watching us" stated Shikamaru.

"So I guess we should tell granny tsunade about this huh" asked Naruto.

"Well duh, we have to tell hokage-sama she might know something," stated Sakura "I'll tell her since most of you have missions tomorrow."

Everyone nodded in agreement then decided that they had enough for the day and incase the _creatures_ appeared again.

-----

The next day Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten, Kiba and Temari left on missions.

Sakura had explained what had happened at the park to Tsunade and the two of them plus Shizune, Hinata and Rini (who was sick and couldn't go to school) went to the park to look around.

Rini was playing in the flowers while the others were looking at the site where the corpses appeared but Hinata was still watching Rini with her byakugan.

"It doesn't look like any thing was here" said Shizune,

"There are a few ashes on the ground," said Tsunade as she picked up a sample and placed it in a container, "I'll look at it later in the lab to see where it came from."

"There's something under the surface!" gasped Hinata, "Something is gathering!"

Suddenly Hinata turned around looking worried as Rini started to scream, "MOMMY HELP! SOMETHING HAS MY ANKLE ITS PULLING ME DOWN MOMMY HELP!" screamed Rini. Hinata ran to Rini quickly looked at the ground then slammed her open palm down into the ground sending out a wave of chakra which hit the creatures below head on. Hinata saw with her byakugan that the creatures broke apart and turned to ashes, she immediately pulled out her daughter who was pulled into the ground knee deep. Rini was now bleeding below her knees as her legs were scratched and scraped from rocks after being forced below ground, she was also swelling around her ankle where she was being held by the creature, her legs was covered by a blood a dirt mixture as she continued to wail and cry while clinging to her mother. More creatures started to swarm underneath them, seeing this Hinata picked up Rini and jumped over to Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura.

"They're swarming under ground again," she said with rini crying in her arms as Tsunade punched the ground where the creatures where swarming.

All of the creatures turned into ash as they flew out of ground from the crater Tsunade just created.

Hinata and Sakura went to take Rini to the hospital while Shizune and Tsunade looked around some more.

----------

Later that day and a few hospital visits from friends later rini was laying in the hospital bed (sakura said she would have to stay off her ankle for a while and that she could go home tomorrow) sleeping with her stuffed teddy being hugged to death in her arms.

Meanwhile the adults were in the hokages office discussing what had happened with the exception of everyone who was on missions. They now knew about the attack and were trying to figure out what the motive of it was.

"Do you think maybe it was Orchimaru somehow?" asked Sakura, "Because using corpses seems like something he would come up with."

"Orchimaru was killed before he could transfer into Sasuke remember, and a special seal was placed on him so to make sure it wasn't an imposter and so that no one could bring him back." stated Neji.

"Is there anyway the seal could have come undone?" Hinata asked.

"I doubt it, because it was a pretty powerful seal," Stated Choji, "There should be no one able to take the seal off of him."

"Choji is right it must be a new enemy." Said Neji, "There is no way Orchimaru can come back especially since Kabuto is also dead."

"What about the sound, they may be feeling vengeful or the Akatsuki," asked Sakura, "We haven't received any information on them since Sasuke came back."

"They have been very quiet for a while it's true but we cannot jump to conclusions even if they are the most likely," said Shikamaru lazily, "So troublesome."

"In the lab today when I was looking at the sample of ashes I found out where the ashes came from," said Tsunade, "Apparently it came from a human corpse." Everyone turned to look at her as she continued.

"After more researching I found that it had a mixture of poison and another potion in the cells, the poison must be what killed the person while the potion is what kept the body preserved enough to last, on a time limit of course before breaking apart and turning to ashes. The potion must have also kept the bodies' keirakukei. Someone must have been near by to control them because even with the potion someone has to control it and they can't move by themselves."

"So what you're saying is whenever these creatures make an appearance there has to be someone else there controlling them _right_,"asked Sakura.

"Right" said Tsunade, "It's getting late and all we better get home"

Everyone agreed and left the office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed this chapter but I'll tell you now don't expect updates soon (not until exams end anyway). Until then review and tell me what you think, also all ideas are welcome even if its criticism as long as it isn't just people sending in non-helpful insults. I also need help deciding on who to make the heir of the Hyuga clan, Hinata or Hanabi you decide cause I don't know who to make heir even though it isn't that big a deal.


	2. More Fun

**Chapter 2**: **More fun at the park**

-----------------------------------------

The next day Naruto, Sasuke, Temari, Tenten and Kiba had returned from their missions. Naruto had stopped by the hospital to pick up rini and to carry her home. Where he was then greeted by a very hyper akito. Naruto, Neji and Sasuke then decided to stop and look around at the park to look for anything suspicious. Saki also tagged along. When they got there Sasuke told saki to stay near him, then he activated the sharringan while neji activated the byakugan.

They then walked over to the crater that tsunade created the other day and looked around at the ashes that were in it.

"There's nothing else here" said Naruto,

"No, those creatures are coming towards us underground" stated neji while looking at the ground in front of them, his eyes following the creatures as they came closer while Sasuke put saki on his back.

Suddenly the ground started to weaken underneath them as a skeleton-like claw shot out of the ground and attempted to grab sasuke's leg but he jumped out of the way along with neji and naruto they landed on the branches of a nearby tree.

"Whenever those creatures show up someone has to be nearby controlling them" said neji as saki activated her sharringan.

Suddenly a claw burst out of the tree and grabbed sasuke's arm, sasuke then pulled his arm back forcing the creature out of the tree. Then neji hit it with the gentle fist when it tried to attack saki, the creature then turned to ashes. Sasuke and Naruto then jumped into the air as Neji performed the kaiten to get rid of the oncoming attacks of other creatures.

Naruto saw a figure in some bushes nearby and sasuke said it was surrounded with genjutsu so they assumed it was the 'puppet master' who was controlling them. Naruto then threw some kunais and shurikans at the figure but it disappeared before the weapons hit along with the creatures.

They then decided to call it a day and go home.

_7 Years Later_

Seven years had passed since the incident even though everyone still remembered the attacks. Durring this time naruto had been made hokage, Sasuke was now captain of ANBU and most of their kids had graduated. This meant that rini, saki and mia (they're 9 years old now) were the only ones still in the academy. All of the _fighters_ (if you still remember them) had been made chunnin and the rest were still gennin.

It was a normal day in Konoha, nothing out of the ordinary going on. The hokage was just checking his mail when he opened a white envelope, the expression on his face changed to a troubled one just by reading the heading:

_Dear Jinchuuriki_.

He was the hokage no one could dis-respect hi like that! He continued reading trying to ignore the insult, the letter continued:

_You have been entered into a tournament with other jinchuuriki like yourself, many others have been entered and once you are entered you cannot withdraw. Along with yourself there are others from your village who have been entered, they are:_

_Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Akimichi Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Uzamaki Hinata, Hyugga Neji, Rock Lee, Rock Tenten and Sai._

_This contest is to prove how strong your village is, if you refuse the the sound will declare war on your village. It's best to just accept instead of testing us. Meet us at the border of the sound village in exactly one month someone will be waiting for you there._

_-Sound Council_

Naruto was shocked as he read this, he didn't even know how to react to this new threat. After he read it again he started to think about his options 1) He could go to war and the village can suffer or 2) He could risk going to the sound and walk into a trap.

Eventually after thinking for a while the hokage decided to see what some of the others think about this. He then called a meeting for everyone to meet in his office tonight.

-------------------------------

Ok sorry for taking so long and the short chapter. I won't promise anything about the other chapters other than the fact that I will update before Christmas (even if it's Christmas eve) but I doubt I'll take that long. If your wondering who Sai is he's the guy that replaced sasuke while he was gone. AND SOMEONE PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
